


Must NOT date the Mobster

by 13943



Series: Tumblr Prompts :) [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's just a rookie cop and interacting with the enemy's son might not be the smartest thing to do but there's just something about Damian that he can't explain.</p><p>[On hiatus until further notice]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:DamiDick Prompt: Dick Grayson grew up to become a cop, never knowing about the other life. Enter Damian (Mob AU, Batfamily, or LoA whatevers) used to getting his way only to be repriminded by Officer Grayson. Very annoyed of Dick but soon his feelings change. Time skip where Damian disappears for a while and Dick missing him. Enter grownupDamian finally being the boss of whatever but never forgot about Dick and decided that Dick is his beloved. (wow this is too long, sorry Leiz )
> 
> (note to anon: don't apologize! i enjoy reading your prompt^^)
> 
> so i have a million ideas coming in my head when i read this but i decided on this one, hope that you'll like it :) and also this is somewhat insipred by this [pic](http://meowchain247.tumblr.com/image/148506784924) :)
> 
> oh yeah, this fic is unbeta'd so i apologize in advance for any errors caused ^^

At first, Damian hated him, hated the fact that a guy like him would go to such length just to pester him. He doesn’t understand why he’s doing it, more specifically he doesn’t understand _him._ How could a cop like Richard Grayson change so much in his life in a short amount of time?

He’s the son of the biggest and meanest mob boss in town. Everything he wants, he gets, it doesn’t matter if it’s almost impossible, he’ll still get it— NO MATTER WHAT. So hearing the word, ‘no’ or ‘stop’ is a rare thing, unless you have the balls to deal with his father.

“What?” he looks at the officer, all glare with no hint of remorse. He sees that his uniform all wrinkled up, his hat gone somewhere. A busy day in the office, he presumed.

“I told you to stop, that’s dangerous.” The officer says, his voice not even angry but more like he’s concerned about him.

“Really officer? I’ve been doing this for a long time now.” he chides, his face smirking while looking back at Grayson. It’s always been like this, like the first time they met; they met was somewhere around a bar. Of course Damian’s not doing any drinking himself, he’s just making sure that the family business was doing well that’s all and then a fight broke out and someone had to call the cops. Of course, most of them ran and so did Damian, though unfortunately, he was caught. He really thought that time that he was going to go to juvie but instead, the cop simply said, “ _Just don’t do it again next time, okay?”_ it really baffled him, why the officer would do that to someone like him and since then, he piqued his interest.

“I know, but that doesn’t you should continue.” His eyes burning with enthusiasm, he hold on to Damian’s hand, the younger man reluctantly flinches, swatting his hands away. “Listen, I know that you’re the son of the big bad, my boss’s mortal enemy but that doesn’t mean that you should get yourself hurt like that. You’re still young and have a bright future ahead of you.” He adds and respecting Damian’s personal space.

“Why worry? If I get hurt or worse, then you could use that opportunity against my father.”

“Don’t ever say that!” Grayson raises his tone, Damian is surprise to know that he’s capable of such thing. “You’re not someone that can be used for others’ gain, you’re a human being, and you have your own right to live.”

That’s the first time he heard that from anyone, normally people would stick up with him just to get on the good side of his father if not wants something in return, so why this? Why would a cop worry about him? He just doesn’t understand it.

* * *

They both keep on seeing each other, every other night. The officer always have that smile on his face. It’s creepy at first but as time goes by, Damian finds it endearing.  

“You’re hurt.” He states while pointing at Damian’s bruised knuckles.

“So?” Damian gives him his best scowl. He really doesn’t want to talk about how he got that. Really, if you’re in his family, it’s normal to have things like this in a daily basis.

He hears the officer sighing, he really thought that he’ll leave but instead, “Give me your hand.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Just give me.” Grayson had taken his hand and starts tending to his wound with his first aid kit. “Been a busy night, huh?”

“You could say that.” He says while squeezing his hand. Moments like this, he appreciate Grayson for being understanding.

* * *

“Hey have you heard?”

“What?”

“Our boss just sent some cop in the hospital after being too nosy.”

It’s supposed to be one of those lazy days where Damian could frolic in their house and draw but when he heard two of his people talking about a cop. His mind instantly goes to Grayson, not wanting to jump into conclusions, he places his hands on the table threatening them with his eyes alone, “Who?” he growls.

“W-we don’t know boss!” They both stammer in unison.

Clenching his teeth, he tries to calm himself down. He really hoped that the cop they’re talking about is not Grayson and that Grayson would show up with his usual smile and bad puns at the place they normally meet.

…

It had been half-an hour already and Grayson’s not here. Damian’s getting antsy, his worst fear is going to come true. No, he refuse to believe it, Grayson can’t be hurt. Could his father really beat Grayson for being with him? No one should know about that, sure the first few meetings they had was all unintended and coincidental but as they start to get to know each other, they somehow agreed to meet at the same place where they first met at the same time.

He’s really hoping that Dick’s alright. He hold his hands tight, his head lay low, looking like he’s praying for him to be okay. Grayson is one of those people that he find comfortable talk with and as much as he hates to admit it, maybe his first real friend(?). So knowing the possibility of him getting hurt is normal, right? That’s what friends do, right?

…

After what seems like forever, he hears footsteps coming his way. He looks at where the sound is coming from, his eyes glinting with anticipation and when a figure approaches him, his smile widens.

“Sorry little D, I got off from work a little late—“before Dick could even finish saying anything, Damian latches himself unto him and giving him the tightest hug he could give.

“Idiot! Don’t make me worried about you.” He mutters while basking in his warm while burying his face in his chest.

* * *

“What’s with the little D anyway?” he asks.

“Huh?” Dick stares at him to see if Damian’s joking but base on his face, he’s really serious about it. “You know since you’re a kid and your name’s Damian. So little D and I’ll be big D since I’m the adult.” he explains with a wide grin on his face. “Seriously, hasn’t anyone given you a nickname before?”

He moves his head from left to right indicating that no, no one had given him such ridiculous name as that. He never got that kind of name before though it sounds non-threatening and playful. Back at school everyone would usually call him by his first or last name and his father’s men are either calling him boss or demon-spawn (curse Todd for starting that name). But then again, maybe new nickname is acceptable, if Grayson’s going to solely call him by that, then why not?

“Are you sure that I’m little?” he has a huge grin on his face while standing up. It’s true that his smaller than Dick when it comes to height but he’s still growing and there’s a high possibility that he’ll outgrow Grayson within just a few years. After all, at the age of fourteen, he’s already reaches his chin level.

Like Grayson knowing what’s going to happened next, Damian reaches out to him. Placing a knee in between the officer’s thigh, his hand grasping on Grayson’s waist. “Why don’t I show you just how I’m big I am, huh?”

He could literally see the blood draining out from the officer’s face or is it the other way around?, “Da-damian! You can’t do that, you’re only fourteen years old!”

“So? And you just became twenty, what’s your point?” he says playfully, teasing him is fun, no wonder Grayson does it a lot.

* * *

Damian couldn’t let this continue, and he knows that being in the mob is a dangerous business, who knows maybe you’ll get shot tomorrow from just walking down the street. He’s been prepared for any situations like that since he was a child and he’s not afraid of dying. So why does seeing Dick get hurt, hurts him as well? Or the possibility that the officer will die frightens him?

_Stupid!_

It’s his fault, if only he hadn’t met him, then this wouldn’t have happened. One of their enemies did their research and used Grayson as a hostage to use him as a hostage for to his father. Of course, Dick wouldn’t go down without a fight and it got ugly from there. Damian tried his hardest to fight alongside him but in the end of the day, Grayson did his best in protecting him. it infuriated him, he was so useless and weak that Dick got stabbed several times because of his incompetence.

Sneaking in the hospital posing as his younger brother is easy. But seeing him all bandaged up and unconscious is another thing, his chest hurts. If only he was stronger, then he could have protected him.

He curses at himself while holding on to the officer’s unmoving hand, “You’ve said in the past, that I can be whatever I want right?” he looks at him as if they’re having a normal conversation. “I’ll leave this city, I’ll make myself stronger, I can’t allow this continue. You’re hurt and it’s all my fault, if I only I was stronger then, you wouldn’t have been in this situation. I’m sorry, I promise that one day, one day I’ll see you again.” he looks at him teary eyed, since when saying good bye have been so difficult? He looks at his face for the last time, brushing a bundle of hair off his forehead, he whispers, “’till then, this is good bye.” He places a kiss on the officer’s forehead and leaves.

* * *

Years had passed by and from a rookie cop, Dick has been promoted into a detective. Ever since that hostage taking event, he hasn’t seen Damian. Worried about the boy, Dick’s been waiting at their usual meeting place ever since he got discharged from the hospital but to no avail. He concluded that Damian left the city, though he can’t support his theory (since he just can’t go in their house and ask where he is), though it saddens him, Damian haven’t given him any message or a proper goodbye before he left and that hurt. He really cared about him and enjoyed hanging out with him, if only he was stronger back then, then maybe Damian wouldn’t have left.

Anyways, as a newly promoted detective his first case was arson. A house a few blocks away from their office was burnt down last night, firefighters have easily managed the situation and now it’s their turn to investigate what’s the cause of the fire. Him, along with other officers, all huddle up to start the investigation when suddenly someone blocks his view of the sunlight. Looking up, his eyes and mouth gape.

“I see that you haven’t changed a bit, officer.” That familiar smile, that similar clean cut hair and that alluring eyes. He hasn’t changed a bit (except maybe in like everything).

Damian—who is now an adult, looking down at him, (damn! He grew taller than him) it feels is weird. He’s always been dreaming about their reunion and right now, he’s speechless. He wanted to smack him for leaving without any good bye but the sense of happiness is too great and overwhelming, that he just smiles at him while saying, “You grew up, little D”

* * *

Bonus:

“Wait, let me get this straight. So you burned down an entire house just so you could see me again?”

Damian simply shrugs.

“Damian! You could just called you know!”

“Then where’s the romance in that?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised here's a sequel though idk if i'll add more of this XD

Nope, just no. Dick’s not falling for Damian. He’s really not, even if that hot piece of abs is well defined in his wet tank top after a few laps of jogging. Just nope, Dick’s definitely not falling for a mobster.

“Grayson.” God, even his voice. Dick’s still not used to the deepness of his voice, looking up at the now adult-Damian, it always baffles Dick just how much he changed. Six years, it had been six years since they’ve last seen each other and that boy has now turned into a man—a very hot, attractive man. _Dammit puberty! Why did you hit him like a truck?_

“Are you alright?” Dick perks up by the sudden coolness placed on his right cheek. “Damian! I’m fine, really.” He says and takes the cold water offered to him.

Damian just stares at him. God, his stare is so intense that he could choke on the water his drinking. Trying his best to ignore Damian’s gaze, he distracts himself with other things like his police report or anything that is not Damian but his eyes keep on betraying him by looking back at him. Dick couldn’t understand if but every time he looks at him, his face heats up. God, why is Damian still looking at him anyway? Out of curiosity he asks, “What?”

Damian continues looks at him, the only thing that change in his face is that one of his brow is now quirking. Worried, Dick approaches him. His cheeks flush when Damian suddenly places his forehead against his. The sudden closeness feels awkward. He could feel Damian’s hot breath against his skin, it’s making him whimper but he’s keeping his lips shut. There’s no way he’s falling to a guy like this!

“Da-damian…” he reluctantly opens his mouth, words stuttering.

Damian takes a step back, smirking. _That little shit!_ “I was just checking if you’re having a heat stroke, you know since we’ve been jogging for a long while now, I didn’t want you to faint on me.” it sounded more as an excuse rather than an explanation. Heck, he doesn’t even look worried for a second and that smirk is still on his face!

_That brat! He’s totally doing it on purpose._

“I’m fine! You don’t need to take care of me, I’m the adult here.” Dick huffs, his back facing away from Damian trying to save what’s left of his pride.

“Yeah, right. ‘Adult’.” Damian quips with a sarcastic tone.

* * *

“You know, if you hadn’t burnt down your house just to see me, you could have lived in it instead of bunking in with me.” he hears Grayson sighing as soon as he opens the door to their apartment.

Sure, Damian’s the son of the biggest mob boss in the city and probably has enough money to buy this entire building but if this is his chance to live together with Grayson, then why not take the opportunity? Though, this place could use a little improvement or maybe move into something bigger and grander.

 _A penthouse might be nice._ He thinks while heading to the living room. “And I’ve told you a million times, where’s the romance in that?” he replies, plopping himself down at the sofa after spotting it. “Plus, you’re making it sound like it’s some sort of punishment.” He lifts his head so that Grayson could hear him talking.

Living in a small apartment has its perks. Like right now, Damian’s lying on the couch with his head held up high but since the living room and the kitchen is connected, he could easily see Grayson, who’s bending over in the refrigerator trying to grab something.

Damian scoots over a little so that he can see him more clearly.

“Come on, Damian I’m not saying that. It’s just…” Grayson looks at him with a solemnly before returning his attention back to the refrigerator, his butt sticking out and god, it looks so glorious, especially on this angle.

 _Damn…_ Damian gulps, his eyes still glued on them.

Six years, it’s been six long years since he left and to be honest, Grayson still looks as beautiful and amazing since the day they’ve met. Sure, he resented him at first but as they get to know each other, he slowly starts to have a crush on him. Damian really believed that his feelings for him will fade as time goes by but it didn’t. In fact, it continued to grow more and more each day. Even during his travels, he saw and met a lot of new people but no one had made a huge impact like Grayson ever did. It pained him, of course. He didn’t want to forget about him but what will happened if they see each other again? Will they still be friends or enemies or maybe something else? Will Grayson still remember him? Those thoughts haunt him but as soon as he saw him in the crime scene everything seemed to---

“Damian, are you listening to me?” Grayson’s voice sounds louder than before. Snapping back to reality, he notices that Grayson is in front of him, his mouth slightly damp from the cold water he drank.

At first he’s left speechless but it seems that Grayson’s unfazed by it and continues to look at him. Staring back at him; Damian appreciates the closeness—the proximity they share right now. _Dammit, how can he be this beautiful?_ He thinks while trailing his fingers around his face.

He remembers the time they meet again, all his worries and fears have disappeared when he saw Grayson smiling at him;

“ _you grew up, little D.”_

Those words means so much to him, Grayson still remembered him and even went as far as accepting him again even though he left without a word. The feeling of happiness during that day will never be forgotten and nothing else will be as long as he got to spend it with Grayson.

Before he knows it, his face is already leaning towards Grayson, giving him a small, chaste kiss. Well… that was a bit unexpected even Grayson looks dumbfounded even when his face is turning red.

“Da-damian! What the hell was that?!”

“It’s called a kiss Grayson, haven’t you had one before?”

* * *

Dick knows that something’s up with Damian. That kid would normally say snappy or corny remarks about every little thing he does and the way he keeps on saying ‘ _where’s the romance in that?’_ seriously? Is he joking? There’s no way he’ll fall for him, nah-ah. NOPE. NEVER. End of discussion.

Damian’s just a guy who needs a place to crash in before finding a new place. Though, it’s taking an awful a lot of time since he’s been bunking with him for two months now. Anyway, returning back to the matter at hand, he approaches Damian, trying to see if he fell asleep on the couch again.

“Damian, are you listening to me?” he asks looking a bit concerned, Damian just stares at him. Definitely, there’s something wrong with him but before he could do anything about it, he feels Damian’s long calloused hands caressing his face. Wanting to stop him, his eyes widen when Damian leans in for a kiss.

He mentally screams when it happened. It was so unexpected that he didn’t have enough time to react, he just stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Da-damian! What the hell was that?!” he asks, his face all bright red while trying wipe his lips.

“It’s called a kiss Grayson, haven’t you had one before?” god! That kid and his smart mouth. There’s no way he’s falling for a guy like him. Just no way.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just can't stop writing this au, so here's another chapter! :)  
> inspired from this [pic](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CTb2tOcWsAE2JLe.jpg) <3

His body hurts. It hard to move, his vision is staring to get blurry, all he can hear is an annoying buzz. _Shit!_ How could he be so careless?

Mustering all his strength, Damian manages to sit straight. His abdomen’s killing him, a laugh escapes from his lips. Of course, the bullet had hit him on his stomach. No wonder there’s a never ending sound of blood dripping from his side, his hands getting warm from the injury creating a small puddle of blood beside him.

Somehow it’s getting hard to breathe. He exhales deeply, at least if he dies, he knows that he saved the one that he loves—

“Damian!”

Even when everything sounds ringing to him. Grayson’s voice stays clear, he forces himself to smile. “he…hey…”Damian starts to stammer

“Don’t ‘hey’ me! You’re bleeding and it’s all my fault…” Damian may have smiled first to make Grayson more comfortable about the situation but right now… seeing him all worried about him really puts a genuine smile on his face; plus, with everything looking like a huge blur right now, Grayson’s face seems to be seen visibly. His beautiful face is getting all ruined with his almost-but-not-quite crying, oh well, at least if he dies. His last sight will be Dick worrying over him.

With content, his eyes are getting heavy. His vision starts to fade and with that he—

“Is he alright?”

“N-no, he needs medical attention ASAP.”

It may be his unconscious speaking but anger boils inside him as he hear _that_ man talking to Grayson so casually.

_Todd… get away from him…_

* * *

_(Earlier—few days ago)_

_“You know as much as I love helping you with this.” Drake, who was formerly a trusted information broker of the family, looked at the manila envelope before giving it to Damian. “I don’t think it’s wise to let Bruce know that you’re back and with a new gang of your own.”_

_“Please.” He scoffed. “My father have men on every corner of this town. He’s even probably on his way to come and greet me as we speak.”_

_“Then, if that’s the case, what are you going to do?” Damian couldn’t help but quirk a brow. Why is Drake so concerned about him all of sudden? He’s never been this kind to him since he was a kid. “I mean, you’re living with a cop and you’re courting him. Isn’t that like going to put him in danger?”_

_Ahh… so that’s why. With a smirk, Damian confidently said, “Don’t worry. Grayson’s not as weak as he looks.”_

_“Damian, that’s not what I’m trying to—“_

_“I don’t care. I’ll be leaving now. Bye.” Ignoring what else Drake was shouting. Damian walked on the opposite direction, with the new information about his father’s ‘family’ on his hand, a determined grin appeared on his face._

_He never fully ‘trusted’ his father. He was taught at a young age to be cautious, to be wary of your surroundings, even to your family because you’ll never know when people will stab you in the back and Damian always has this feeling that it was his father who organized the attack on him and Grayson six years ago. He didn’t have any evidence to back up that theory back then but right now… he just might have one._

_His father’s reign had gone too long and too far. And as his rightful heir, it would be natural for him to over throw and make him pay for what he has done to Grayson—because there’s one thing that Damian Wayne doesn’t like and it’s when people hurt the one he loves._

_“Grayson, I’m back—“with one swift turn on the key. Damian could immediately tell something’s odd as he slowly opened the door. It was silent, dark and…Dick… he’s…. he’s not here!_

_“Grayson?” he called out to him, his body running faster as each room he passed by remained empty. After scouting the whole area for a million times, Damian tried to calm himself down by taking deep breathes in between, he took out his cellphone. There was one message, hoping for it to be Grayson, his face turned into frown when he saw that it came from an unknown number._

_Opening message, his eyes widen in disbelief. There was no text or anything, it was just a picture. A picture of Grayson all tied up in an empty room. He couldn’t believe it. Looking back at the message, Damian immediately deduced the location and with a quick dial on his phone he practically roared when the other line picked it up, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”_

_“I see that you received my message.” That smug bastard! Damian’s going to kill him._

_“Where is he?” he tried his damnest not to tear his phone in half. Only a laugh was replied to him, and hearing his stupid ass laugh only made him angrier. “Todd, I demand to know where he is or else I’ll put so many bullets in your face that you won’t be recognize by anyone.”_

_“Aww… that threat looks cute but remember.” he retorted in a playful manner. Damn! If only he could punch him in the face right now. “I have the officer, if you don’t want anything bad to happen to him, I suggest that you’ll do whatever your father wants you to do.”_

_“What?”_

_“That’s right. Your father has planned all of this and I gotta say, B wasn’t pleased when he knew that you live with Mr. Policeman over here” Damian heard a small muffling sound in the background._

_“Todd you better—“_

_“Sorry Demon-Spawn but the boss’s calling. Gotta go!” with a line cutting off, Damian curled his fist. His teeth baring and rage soaring “if this is the game that you want to play old man, so be it.” with Grayson’s life on the line, Damian takes out a secret stash of weapon hidden on one of the false floors he created in the kitchen._

_Taking out the entire bag, he made his way out of the apartment. His face looking more determined than worried, he can’t afford to lose Grayson, he won’t let anything bad to ever happen to him again and he’ll make sure to make his father pay for all of this._

That’s right. He still needs to make his father pay for all of this…he can’t die yet, he just…

“Damian?” a familiar voice echoes throughout his mind. The what seemed to be a dark void starting to brighten, he starts to feel pain anywhere, he could feel his fingers moving, he’s eyes opening and finally, “…Di..ck?” he helplessly raise his numb hands.

“I’m right here buddy.” Warms hands immediately wrap against his. Happiness feels his chest seeing that he’s alright, aside from small scratches on his face, he’s fine.

“..glad…that you…re…alright…” his throat feels dry, damn. How long had he been out?

Grayson merely responds with a small chuckle. Soon after, he could feel his hand ruffling his hair. “I’m supposed to be the one to say that you know!” Grayson gives him the warmest and brightest smile he could do and Damian couldn’t help but smile along.

“Well...I’m—” before he could speak more, Dick interrupts him. “I think it’ll be wise if you go back to rest first but before that—.” Taking a cup and refilling it with water, he then offers it to Damian. “—drink this and get back to sleep. You’ll recover faster if you rest.”

Drinking the cup that is offered to him, Damian silently takes small gulps. It might be nice to get injured once in a while; at least then, he can have Grayson’s full attention for himself. After emptying the cup, he asks, “Before that, where are we? We’re not in a hospital-hospital, right?”

“No, I don’t think that’ll be a great idea Damian.” For the second time, Dick ruffles his hair again and places the cup back to the table. “We’re in a ghetto clinic run by an old acquaintance of mine. Don’t worry, its safe here and if anything will happened, I’ll be here to protect you.”

“I should be the one saying that.” Damian retorts with a grin.

“You already did and I thank you.” He then places a kiss on Damian’s forehead. Damian might have returned the kiss, well, not on the forehead but still he would love to kiss him on the lips again, if he’s not badly injured but he slightly blush with the thought of Grayson just kissed. “I know that you’re family’s a bit different…. But, I’m really glad that you’re alright…and I was really worried when you lost consciousness… and I….”

“Grayson.” He stops the other man from talking. “As much as I love hearing your confession of love to me. My head’s starting to hurt again and I think we can discuss that later.”

“Confession?! Dream on Damian.” Dick chortles and gives Damian a light smack on the shoulder. “Just sleep well, okay?”

“Okay.”

With that he hears the door closing, Grayson gone and him back to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, idk why but i just can't resist not to include Jason in this au. 
> 
> btw, i made this tag specifically for this [au](http://theflowergravel.tumblr.com/tagged/mob-au) <3, check it out :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw some drafts for this au so i figured i might as well post it ^^

Dick can’t believe what he was just going to say. A confession? Really? Sure, Damian’s hot and all but he can’t really be considering dating a Mobster, right? Right?!

“So, how’s the brat doing?” a man, around Dick’s age, dark hair with a little white streak on his bangs and teal colored eyes; Jason, who changed from his expensive suit into a regular white tee, approaches him and distracts him from that embarrassing thought.

“He woke up and pretty much did what Damian Wayne would normally.” Dick replies, his face feeling wary when Jason is on a questionable distance from him. “Ummm…. Aren’t you a bit too close?”

“Come on officer.” Jason hangs his right arms around his neck, so casually. Dick shivers when he starts to feel Jason’s hot breath against his neck, “We can’t drop our guard down. Who knows who’s working for B in this clinic, so it’ll be better for us to stay close and on alert don’t you think?”

“Alright, I get your point but can you just.” He pushes Jason away and to his surprise the other man just let him. “It’s just weird that you getting all chummy with me. I mean, you held me captive for a few days and then you saved me—us from Wayne’s gang and now this? I don’t get you, why are you doing this anyway?” he doesn’t understand Jason, first he’s the enemy. The guy who kidnapped him on his way back home and then, he saved him and Damian from a skirmish and now this? Just what is he up to?

“Look, you may not trust me but let’s just say, I saved your ass. Big time.”

He gives him a questioning look, should he really be trusting the words of a mob member or…

“What are you talking about?”

“He knows Damian has this huge crush on you. He doesn’t understand why his son would hang with a cop and even go as far as fall head over heels over you, who he considers as an enemy. And do you know what he planned to do with you?” He looks at Dick and Dick shakes his head ‘no’. “He was planning to let few of the members rape you.”

Rape? Is he really hearing what Jason’s talking about? He doesn’t want to believe it.

“That’s right. He wanted to show to Damian that you’re not as clean as he hoped you’d be. He wants to defile and humiliate you, capture it on film and send it to his son, to teach both of you a lesson.”

Dick’s knees and hands are shaking, he could literally feel the blood draining from his body. There’s no way someone can be so capable of being that cruel, right? “The-then... why?...” and besides how could he fully trust a guy who held him hostage for almost a week?

* * *

 

Jason looks down at him, he is obviously shaken by what he’s heard but it’s true. Bruce _did_ explicitly briefed him about his plan in getting back his son. What he didn’t expect was that Dick Grayson was a blabbing loud mouth who can’t shut up even in a situation he was in. Which was pretty brave considering, he was held hostage by Gotham’s most wanted mob.

Seeing at how shaken he is, he lightly pats his should and starts to rub it in slow circles. Letting out a sigh, he says, “Look, I know you don’t want to leave the demon-spawn all alone but you need to rest and get changed. Going back to your place is a big no-no so I suggest you go to one of my safe houses in the east block. When you see an old run down bar, go to the back alley of it and ask for the guy named Roy Harper, he’ll help you get safely in my house.” The more he say, the closer he gets to him and damn, he never realize how long the officer’s eye lashes are or how blue his eyes are. Even when he’s done instructing, he couldn’t seem to get his eyes off him.

Damn, he is left star struck for the enemy.

“Why are you helping me this far?”  of all the things he could ask, the officer could easily doubt his motives but really, he’s only looking for the reason? He could have lived with it if he doubted his words or reject his offer but telling him the reason… should he even tell him, no it’s too embarrassing. There’s no way in hell, he’ll tell him the _real_ reason. Feigning a cough, he takes a step back from him as he replies, “Just think of it as a payment for taming demon-brat over there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He then closes the door and hoping that the officer would just leave. After a few seconds, Dick’s footsteps are getting further and further with a sigh of relief, he covers his mouth and let out a muffled scream. _This is so embarrassing and really? A confession, come on Jason Todd! You’re tougher than this!_  he then smacks himself only to interrupted with an annoyed grunt.

Looking straight at it’s source, he lets out a grin and asks, “What?”

“I believe you and I need a talk Todd.” He states, his face looking displeased.

**Author's Note:**

> btw, i made this tag specifically for this [au](http://theflowergravel.tumblr.com/tagged/mob-au) <3, check it out :D


End file.
